Ce soir-là
Ce soir-là was the Monegasque entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1960 in London, performed by François Deguelt. The song is in the chanson style popular in the early years of the Contest. Deguelt describes the first night he spent with his lover and explains to her that he realised then that "Life would never have attraction for me/Far from you". It appears from the lyrics, however, that his lover has left him since then, which has resulted in his perpetual waiting for her return in order to relive "that night". The song was performed eighth on the night, following Austria and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it had received 15 points, placing 3rd. Lyrics French= Ce soir-là tu n’avais que tes vingt ans À m’offrir comme un bouquet de printemps À l’amour qui m’avait souvent déçu Je ne croyais plus, mais quand je t’ai vue Ce soir-là j’aurais voulu inventor Des mots qui n’avaient jamais existé Des mots d’amour en habit de gala Pour ce soir-là Dans tes bras, j’ai compris dès ce soir-là Que jamais la vie n’aurait d’attrait pour moi Loin de toi Mon amour, je t’ai donné le meilleur Le meilleur du plus profond de mon cœur De mon cœur qui garde encore la douceur De ce soir-là Ce soir-là, mais à quoi bon revenir? Tout cela n’est pour moi qu’un souvenir Mais je n’ai jamais pu me délivrer du rêve insensé Que j’avais bercé Je t’avais donné bien plus que ma vie Mais peut-être n’avais-tu pas compris Que tu déchirais mon rêve d’enfant En me quittant Et pourtant si tu me reviens un jour Dans mon cœur, je garde comme au premier jour Tant d’amour Tant d’amour toujours pour toi que j’attends Que j’attends comme on attend le printemps Le printemps, les bras chargés de lilas Pour ce soir-là Mon amour, je t’attendrai chaque jour Tant que je vivrai, je serai là Ce soir-là |-| Translation= That night you only had your youth To offer me like a bouquet of spring In the love that often disappointed me I didn’t believe anymore, but when I saw you That night I wanted to invent Words that had never existed Words of love in full dress For that night In your arms, I understood that from that night Life would never have attraction for me Far from you My love, I have given you the best The best of the deepest of my heart Of my heart that is still saving the tenderness Of that night That night, but what good is returning? All that is for me only a memory But I’ve never been able to free myself from a crazy dream That I cherished I had given you much more than my life But maybe you didn’t understand That you tore my childhood dream By leaving me And still if you come back to me one day In my heart, I save like the first day So much love So much love always for you who I’m waiting for Who I’m waiting for like someone waiting for spring Spring, my arms full of lilacs For that night My love, I’ll wait for you every day As long as I live, I’ll be there That night Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1960 Category:20th Century Eurovision